Family Will Always Love You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben's grandpa is injured, Ben blames himself and tries to run away, but his family won't allow it.


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was feeling very terrible; Grandpa Max had recently been released from the hospital and he was alright now. But he was in there because he was trying to protect Ben during a battle.

"I am only causing trouble." Ben thought out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen whispered quietly. She would usually have something smart to say to her cousin, but she could feel his pain.

"Nothing. I-I just can't stay anymore," Ben said as he got up and began to pack his stuff.

"Ben! You can't just leave us!" Gwen said, now trying to stop him from unpacking.

"I have to; it's just for the best!" Ben said, trying to stuff his clothes in a bag and trying to stop Gwen's protests.

"Ben! Stop it!" Gwen protested again, now grabbing Ben's arm.

"LET GO!" Ben said angrily, now trying to get away from her, but Gwen was stronger than he thought!

"Not on your life!" Gwen replied in a determined manner and pushed him down on his bed. She then pinned him down! Ben tried to push her off, but he still had a bandaged side from the previous battle so he wasn't as strong as he usually was!

"What's going on in here?" came a cheerful voice. Both looked up and saw Max walk in and smile watching his grandchildren. However, his face became sad as he saw Ben struggling to get away from Gwen.

"Hey, easy Ben. Why are you such in a hurry?" Max asked, now sitting down by him.

"Because Ben is trying to leave us Grandpa!"

"What?! Ben? Is that true?" Max asked, cocking a curious brow.

"I have to grandpa! You were put in the hospital because of me!"

"Ben, you can't run away from us," Max said softly, eyebrows knitting in concern.

"I have to leave now! I don't want to cause anymore trouble!" Ben said as he managed to get up and get away from Gwen.

"Ben! Hold on a minute!" Max called out as he grabbed Ben by his shirt and Ben fell down between the bed and the wall. Ben's legs and arms began to swing as he tried to get out of his predicament! Max and Gwen chuckled and crawled over near Ben.

"Come here you," Max chuckled as he began tickling his grandson's knees.

"AH! Grandpa! NO!" Ben gasped, trying to get free of his predicament.

"Ben is ticklish! I almost forgot about that!" Gwen laughed as she began tickling his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHT GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"We may let you go if you agree to sit and listen to us." Max smiled.

"PLEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"Not until you talk to us," Max said, now gently tickling under his arms.

"I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON STAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHP!" Ben pleaded, now managing to get loose, but that didn't last long. Gwen pounced on him and they landed in a heap on the floor.

"L-Let go!" Ben demanded.

"No way Ben!" Gwen giggled, now leaning down and tickling his feet again. She was sure to rub her nails gently over the balls of his feet.

"L-LET…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope, we won't let you go until you agree to listen." Max chuckled.

"OK OK!" Ben panted, now feeling Gwen stop. Max then sat down near them and began to rub Ben on his back.

"Listen to me Ben. I know that you're concerned, but I'm really alright. I never want you to leave us; you're important to me!" he said, now picking him up and holding him in his arms.

"But Grandpa…"

"No buts, Ben. I don't want you to leave. No more talking about that," Max said somewhat sternly.

"We love you Ben; I mean it." Gwen said softly.

"Thanks guys. I guess leaving wasn't the smartest thing to do." Ben said sadly.

"You never have to leave us. You're a member of our family. Forever," Max said, now hugging him closer and Ben smiled and hugged him back. He then pulled Gwen to them and they had a group hug; a loving and wonderful family hug.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I've been more in a fluff mood lately.**

 **newbienovelistRD: I like fluffy moods! Great story as story always, guestsurprise!**


End file.
